


Ревнуешь?

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post 2x17 timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: 1/11. Циско/Хартли. Таймлайн второй сезон. Хартли работает со всеми в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и жутко ревнует Циско к Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревнуешь?

— Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Гарри.  
  
Да, середина пересмотра Пяти Докторов не лучшее время для того, чтобы поднять этот вопрос. Но Хартли и так тянул слишком долго. Им с Циско надо поговорить.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — Циско спрашивает как бы в шутку.  
— Угу, — Хартли зачем-то пытается поддержать шутливый тон, который решил задать его парень, но выходит плохо. Циско глубоко вздыхает, обнимает чуть крепче.  
— А зря. Гарри того не стоит.  
  
Хартли так не думает. Стоит. Потому что это чёртов Гаррисон Уэллс. Не важно, с какой Земли — всё ещё Гаррисон Уэллс.  
Нет, не так. То, что это чёртов Гаррисон Уэллс — причина, по которой Хартли старается появляться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс как можно реже. Причина, по которой Хартли на дух не переносит этого мудака из параллельной вселенной. Ревнует Хартли как раз потому, что этот Уэллс — другой. Не похожий на их «Злого Уэллса».  
  
— Тем не менее, я ревную, — эмоции не всегда поддаются логике, верно? Впрочем, не в этом случае.  
— Харт, он вдвое старше меня. И он меня тоже бесит. Иногда.  
— Возраст — не аргумент. И я тоже тебя бесил. Иногда, — ну вот, сейчас Циско поймёт, почему именно Хартли ревнует. Правда не ясно, хорошо это или плохо.  
— Неужели ты, — секундная пауза, удивлённый взгляд, — проецируешь начало наших с тобой отношений на мои перебранки с Гарри?  
— Да, — можно даже не пытаться доказывать обратное.  
— Харт, нет, не надо, — теперь в голосе и взгляде Циско отчётливо читается беспокойство, — это совсем другое. Правда.  
— Франциско Рамон, даже не пытайся врать мне. Даже. Не. Пытайся.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Циско быстро переходит в оборону, — не прямо совсем другое. Но всё же другое. С Гарри я веду себя так, как веду, ещё и потому что у него лицо нашего Уэллса. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Понимаю. Но всё же ты проводишь с ним слишком много времени, — Хартли хочет добавить «даже больше, чем со мной», но решает промолчать.  
— Мы работаем вместе, — ещё одна пауза. — Ладно, слушай, как только вся эта фигня с Зумом закончится, мы уедем в отпуск. Кипр, Тайланд, Багамы — куда хочешь. Только ты и я.  
— А как же Флэш?  
— Барри справится и без нас.  
— Ладно, — Хартли устраивается поудобнее в объятьях своего парня, — будем считать, что меня такой вариант устраивает.  
  
Недельный отпуск, желательно где-нибудь на необитаемом острове. Мммм, действительно звучит заманчиво. А если они так срочно понадобятся Команде — ничего, Барри может за ними сбегать. Наверное.


End file.
